criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Remington Model 870
The Remington Model 870 is a pump-action shotgun manufactured by Remington Arms Company, LLC. Remington Model 870.jpg|Remington Model 870 History The Remington Model 870 was the fourth major design in a series of Remington-designed pump-action shotguns, after the Model 10, the Model 29, the Model 17, and the Model 31. The latter was well-liked but struggled for sales in the shadow of the Winchester Model 12. As a result, in 1949, Remington decided to introduce a more modern, streamlined, rugged, reliable, and relatively inexpensive shotgun, which later became the Model 870. Sales of the Model 870 have been steady, reaching two million sales by 1973, which was ten times the number of Model 31 shotgun sales. By 1996, spurred by sales of the basic "Express" models, which were added as a lower-cost alternative to the original Wingmaster line, sales topped seven million shotguns. On April 13, 2009, the ten millionth Model 870 was produced, and it has since held the record for the best-selling shotgun in history. Presently, the Model 870 is widely used by the public for sport shooting, hunting, and self-defense, and is also commonly used by law enforcement and military organizations worldwide. Specifications *''Cartridge'' **12-gauge **16-gauge **20-gauge **28-gauge **.410-bore *''Action'': Pump-action *''Weight'': 7.0-8.0 lbs. (3.2 kg.-3.6 kg.) *''Length'': 37.25 in.-50.5 in. (946 mm.-1280 mm.) *''Barrel Length'': 18 in.-30 in. (460 mm.-760 mm.) *''Feed System'': 4-7 shells (5-8 shells w/ 1 shell in tube chamber) On Criminal Minds Non-Criminal The following non-criminal characters use/used 870s *Season Six **An Unnamed Deputy ("Supply and Demand") - He uses an 870 during a shootout. *Season Nine **An 870 can be seen in a locker alongside two M4A1s (one of which appears to be a Colt Commando variant), and a Remington Model 700 PSS in "Final Shot". Criminal The following criminals used 870s in their crimes. *Season One **The Footpath Killer ("Extreme Aggressor" and "Compulsion") - A prolific serial killer who used an 870 (Police Magnum Riot model) to hold Jason Gideon hostage. **Cally's Tribe ("The Tribe") - A cult who had one member who used an 870 (with a USMC configuration) while they were intending to massacre a school. *Season Three **Jack Vaughn ("3rd Life" and "Green Light") - A former hitman who used an 870 (Police Magnum Riot model) to kill Ryan Phillips. Vaughn also appeared in Season Twelve. *Season Four **Norman Hill ("Normal") - A spree killer, thrill killer, and one-time family annihilator who used an 870 (Sawed-Off Field Gun model). **William Hightower ("To Hell and Back, Part 1" and "To Hell and Back, Part 2") - He used an 870 to kill Mason Turner. *Season Five **Ronald Boyd ("A Rite of Passage") - A prolific serial-turned-spree killer, copycat, cop killer, one-time mass murderer, and one-time enucleator who used an 870 during a massacre. *Season Twelve **Peter Lewis ("Mr. Scratch", "The Crimson King", and "Wheels Up") - A "wound collector"-type proxy killer, hacker, stalker, one-time cop killer, and later killer and abductor who attempted to kill Gabriel Lewis with a trap involving a rigged 870 (Police Magnum Riot model). Gallery Real World Remington 870 PMR.jpg|Remington Model 870 Police Magnum Riot. Remington 870 Extended.jpg|Remington Model 870 with extended magazine tube. 870 USMC.png|Remington Model 870 with USMC configuration. Remington 870 Surefire.jpg|Remington Model 870 with Surefire dedicated fore-end weapon-light. Remington 870 Field.jpg|Remington Model 870 Field Gun. Remington 870 Short.jpg|Remington Model 870 with barrel and stock sawed off. 870 Express.jpg|Remington Model 870 Express. 870 Marine.jpg|Remington Model 870 Marine. 870 Mark 1.png|Remington Model 870 Mark 1 with a Bayonet. 870 MCS.jpg|Remington Model 870 MCS. Remington 870 Police.jpg|Remington Model 870 Police. 870 Super Mag.jpg|Remington Model 870 Super Mag. 870 Wingmaster.jpg|Remington Model 870 Wingmaster. 870 Tac-14.jpg|Remington Model 870 Tac-14. 870 200th Anniversary.png|Remington Model 870 200th Anniversary. Remington 870 Coast.jpg|A U.S. Coast Guard member carrying a Remington Model 870. 870 collection.jpg|Several Remington Model 870 types. On Criminal Minds Footpath Gun 2.jpg|The Footpath Killer's 870 (Police Magnum Riot) in "Extreme Aggressor". Footpath Gun 3.jpg|Close up of the Footpath Killer's 870. Footpath gun.jpg|The Footpath Killer with his 870 in "Compulsion". Footpath gun 4.jpg|The Footpath Killer stutters while holding the 870. Footpath Gun 5.jpg|Gideon with the Footpath Killer's 870 pointed at the back of his head (note the gun is a rubber foam prop). Tribe 870.jpg|A member of Cally's Tribe with an 870 (USMC configuration) in "The Tribe". Hell's 870.jpg|An 870 with a mount Surefire dedicated forend weaponlight and speedfeed stock in "To Hell and Back, Part 2". Hightower 870.jpg|Hightower with the 870. Hightower3.jpg|William Hightower after killing Mason Turner with the 870. 3rd Life 870.jpg|Jack Vaughn about to kill Ryan Philips with an 870 (Police Magnum Riot) in "3rd Life". Norman gun 2.jpg|Norman Hill with his 870 (Sawed-Off Field Gun) in "Normal". Norman gun fire.jpg|Norman Hill fires the 870 at Judith Hannity. Norman's gun.jpg|Norman Hill after firing the 870. Boyd 870.jpg|Ronald Boyd's 870 in "A Rite of Passage". Shootout 870.jpg|An unnamed officer with an 870 in "Supply and Demand". Locker guns.jpg|An 870 is seen in a gun vault along with a Remington 700 PSS and two M4A1s (including a Colt Commander variant) in "Final Shot". Scratch 870.jpg|Peter Lewis' 870 (Police Magnum Riot model) rigged in a trap in "Mirror Image". External Links *Wikipedia article Category:Weapons Category:Real World Articles